Taylor Milos
Taylor "The Twister" Milos is the main antagonist of the 2010 martial arts film Ip Man 2. He is a strong, ruthless and arrogant British boxing champion who proves more of a match for protagonist Master Ip Man. He was portrayed by the late martial artist, Darren Shahlavi, who also played Kano in Mortal Kombat: Legacy. Biography Taylor was first seen during the preparations of the boxing match. He showcased his bigotry and arrogance by yelling racist insults at Master Hung and Fatso. He later appeared at the boxing match where Chinese boxing was shown to the audience. Unimpressed, Taylor went up to the ring and challenged one of the Chinese boxers to hit him. When the Chinese man tried, he easily dodged the punch and proceeded to beat down every one of the Chinese boxers, causing a riot. He also tried to take down Ip Man but failed as Ip easily blocked his punches. As Hung and Ip calmed everyone down, Taylor tried to attack again but was held back. Hung then challenged him to a fight in the ring, wanting to defend his country´s honour, a challenge Taylor accepted. The fight was at first even, with Hung landing several punches but things went south when Taylor hit Hung with a sucker punch, disorienting him. Hung then started to have problems with his asthma which served as a big con in the fight. Taylor easily layed down a beatdown on Hung but despite Master Ip's pleading, Hung refused to give up. This proved to be a fatal mistake as Hung was beaten to death by Taylor in the ring. As every Chinese man ran into the ring to help Hung, Taylor appeared proud at this cheering and gloating. Later, during a press conference, he again showed off his vain arrogance and claimed that he could beat any Chinese man that challenged him. He then insulted the Chinese culture and tradition but before he could continue, Master Ip interrupted him and challenged him to a fight to which Taylor replied: "You´re making a big mistake". As the fight started, Taylor instantly realized that beating Ip Man would be much more difficult than Hong. The fight started even with both men landing blows on each other. Taylor managed to knock down Ip Man but was himself knocked down moments later. Knowing that he could not beat Ip in a fair fight, he started cheating. His manager talked to the judge to prevent Ip man from using kicks during the fight, in the next fight, he started to throw sucker punches to disorient Ip. Taylor then managed to knock down Ip again but Ip got back up, inspired by Hung. The fight started again with Ip landing devastating punches on Taylors arms, weakening them. He then hit him in the ear, making him disoriented, following it up with Ip twisting him around to make his mouth guard fall out of his mouth. He then finished off Taylor by putting Taylor's head between his knees and beat his face mercilessly. Taylor tried to block Ip´s punches but failed and just laid there as Ip punched his face numerous times, breaking his nose. As Taylor laid defeated, the judge started counting to ten but Taylor could not get back up and lost the fight. He watched as Ip gave his speech, clearly embarrassed and disappointed at himself. It is unknown what happened to Taylor after the fight, but he was most likely arrested and put in jail. Gallery Milos.jpg 07-1.jpg 09-1.jpg Category:Arrogant Category:Fighters Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Sadists Category:Cheater Category:Abusers Category:Murderer Category:Xenophobes Category:Liars Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Amoral Category:Social Darwinists Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Egotist Category:Karma Houdini